Unexpected and Unbelievable
by SwAsH666
Summary: What do you think will happen when four new exchange students are transferred to Hogwarts from Aquaria? tsk.. Are they gonna steal the Golden Trio's thunder? Read to know! My first fanfic.. Plz RaR!


Summary:

CHAPTER 1:

'ARGH! I cant believe we have to go through yet another difficult year at Hogwarts.Not that I'm complaining, but I just wish I could have a normal life like everyone else.' Thought Harry, sitting in the empty compartment with his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

" Ow was yer summa Hawwy?" spoke Ron with his mouth stuffed with chocolate frogs.

"For Merlin's sake Ronald, When are you ever going to learn to not speak with your mouth full?" scolded Hermione, stroking her furry cat Crookshanks.'As always, the numbskull Ron' she mumbled.

'As always, the bossy Hermione.' complained Ron.

"My summer was alright Ron. If you can count sitting inside your room all alone with your uncle yelling at you day and night,  
then it was pretty good". He chuckled.

" I feel so bad for you Harry.Just another year and you can be all by yourself." said Hermione.

The train was starting to move, the whistle howling and the doors closing. The Weasley family were waving, with Mrs.Weasley warning the kids to be cautious as always. The platform was filling with smoke and the train gathered speed and rounded around a corner. The big buildings disappeared and the scenery was filled with meadows and thick forests.

Harry grinned sheepishly at his shiny badge saying 'Head Boy' and couldn't be surprised that Hermione had been made 'Head Girl.' Hermione had been so ecstatic when she got the letter from Dumbledore, the Headmaster. Harry had been happier for her more than for himself. What wouldn't he give to keep her happy like that forever.

Hermione started, " I wonder what's in store for us this year--"

Before she could finish what she was saying, the door slid open revealing a girl who looked quite tall and thin.Her hair fell around her shoulders in pretty wavy curls which complimented her dark brown chocolate eyes.

"Hi.I'm Sasha. Do you mind sharing your compartment?" She spoke without a pause.

"No.. NO!! Not at all!" oggled Ron. Hermione and Harry just waved not sure what to add.

" Thanks. Let me go get my stuff."

" Ron, wipe your mouth.Your drooling." whispered Harry so that only his friend could hear.

" Oi Ash, I've found a compartment here. Get the girls."

"GIRLS? Who else is here Sasha?" scoffed Hermione. Harry and Ron looked aroung eagerly like Christmas had come early.

" Uh My pals.. " mumbled Sasha, distracted with what was going on outside the compartment. Three other girls entered laughing about something they had seen.

" Seriously, Who is that guy?" spoke the girl with straight sandy golden hair and an average height."Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Ashley.. Ashley McAdams.  
And these are my pals Cassie and Jane." she said when she noticed she hadn't acknowledged the other people in the compartment.

"We're the new exchange students from Aquaria." added Cassie. She looked petite with her black straight fair falling around her shoulders.

"It's nice to meet you, guys." said Jane and mumbled a thank you. She had waist length straight blonde hair and steely gray eyes, which made her look really hypnotising.

"Its nice to meet you too. Dumbledore informed us of the new exchange students who were going to join our year. Hope you have fun." said Hermione with a broad smile.

Ron and Harry were just too stunned to speak anything. They couldn't get their eyes off the new students while they were settling in.

'Guys'. Hermione rolled her eyes.

--

Time had flied by with the Trio and the new students exchanging information about themselves and having fun playing Exploding Snap. Everyone looked ecstatic when the food trolley came screeching towards their compartment. Ron was like the first one to get out and grab some pumpkin pastries. Sasha got off her seat just at the same time when Ron was entering back and they ended up in a collision.

'Ouch Ron. I'm sorry.' mumbled Sasha. ' No Sasha, don't be sorry. It was my fault. Here, let me help you get up.' said Ron extending his hands to a fallen Sasha. 'Thanks.'

Harry and Hermione were trying hard not to laugh and miserably failed. The snickers were converted into splutters and Ron simply glared at them going beet red.

" Well Well, If it isn't the Pothead and his weasel and mudblood friends." drawled a familiar voice from behind them as the door slid open. " Who are your new girlfriends Potter? Such a shame you got to them first." added Draco Malfoy leaning on the doorframe with his arrogant smirk pasted on his face. Behind him was Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend for a couple of years now since they figured out about their similar interests.

Ashley quickly pulled out her wand and pointed it at his neck daring him to speak more. "Mind your attitude,Mr. Speak more and you wish you never opened your filthy mouth." she added.

" Relax Ash.. You don't want to get us into trouble on our first day here." said Cassie, rising from her seat and stopping Ashley.

She slowly lowered her wand, but still glaring at him. Draco stood frozen, surprised by her guts.No one had ever dared to stand up to him like that, except Hermione in third year when she punched him. He glared into her icy green eyes and found something really dark about them.

"Watch out Trashy Trio, this year's going to be one hell of a year for you. And you too, babes." added Zabini giving a death glare and stormed out of the compartment taking Draco with him.

" Who WERE they?" questioned Sasha. " I cant believe they could be so mean."

" That's Slytherin for you, Sasha." said Ron. " You can expect nothing good from those cold-hearted sons of Death Eaters."

All the girls gasped hearing that. "Stay away from the Slytherins.That much I can tell you." added Hermione.

The girls exchanged glances, starting to feel nervous about what house they were going to get sorted in.

--

"Hey Cas and Jane.. Do you want to come change robes with me?" asked Ashley, when the train was nearing Hogsmeade and Professor McGonagall had asked them to get ready.

Harry started snickering, taking it wrongly. "Change robes TOGETHER?!"

"Oh,Shut up you sick pervert. You know what i meant." said an irritated Ashley.

" Haha Harry, we're straight as sticks.No need to worry about that." chuckled Cassie.

" Oh Phew! I'm relieved!!" joked Harry, receiving playful punches on his arms from both the frustrated girls.

Hermione was glaring at Harry without realizing. How she wished she could punch right on his nose for flirting like that.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Harry, noticing the weird look on her face. She just shrugged and turned to look out the window. "Hmmm.. Alright!" cooed Harry.

--

Draco and Blaise were sitting in their compartment wondering about the encounter with the Trio and the mysterious new girls.  
" I can't believe that girl stood up to me like that. I bet she's going to pay back for that. Really soon." said Draco in frustration.

" Yea Drake, I know." said Blaise rolling his eyes. " Anyway, I gotta go change my robes now. I see you're already changed. Be right back."

As Blaise left the compartment, he bumped into someone. He saw that she was one of the new exchange girls who were with the stupid trio.

"Woah, watch where you're going woman." said Blaise which earned him a death glare from Cassie.

"It's Cassie. It's you who bumped into me mister. Who are you again?"

"Blaise.. Blaise Zabini. Pleasure to meet you." he said holding his hands out.

Cassie hesitated a bit after she began to move her hands towards his. Just when he was about to hold them, she snatched it away saying, " You really didn't buy that, did you? Ha Ha, Get lost dude." She strutted away leaving behind a totally embarassed Blaise.

"Woah, that was cool Cas..HaHa!!" laughed Jane.

And the girls walked back together laughing about what just happened.

--

The train finally came to a halt and the students excitedly got out of it. They ran to the thestral driven carriage which would take them to Hogwarts.

SwAsH666 


End file.
